


The Force is Strong in You Too

by meganrhenea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganrhenea/pseuds/meganrhenea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the end of Episode VII, Poe finds himself worrying himself over Finn's recovery, but also is starting to question if he's sensitive to the Force. Finn starts to wonder what he will do with his life away from the First Order, but a certain pilot is keeping him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe couldn't help but smile ear to ear as he jumped out of his X wing, flinging his helmet to the side. He watched his companions doing the same as crowds of the resistance cheered and clapped for them. They had done it. They destroyed the Starkiller. Unzipping his uniform slightly, he looked up to see the Millennium Falcon land. Poe felt his heart beating with adrenaline and felt like he'd never been so alive. He slapped the backs of everyone he passed trying to get to the Falcon so he could see the other heroes of the mission. His smile began to fade as he noticed the girl getting off(Rey, he assumed) had her a terror stricken look on her face. She wasn't cheering and smiling like almost everyone around them. Suddenly, she turned to face him and their eyes met.  
Poe felt the cold snow blurring his vision as he tried to regain consciousness, hearing the distressed cries of a struggling man. He opened his eyes wide to see Kylo Ren fighting... FINN? Poe knew he had to get up and help, but couldn't find the strength to stand. He could only watch as they swung the brilliant lighsabers at each other, red clashing against blue in the darkness. Suddenly, Finn's lightsaber was flung from his grip and into a pile of snow yards away. Poe was panicking as he watched Finn turn to run away, but Ren swung his lightsaber down hard against FInn's back, knocking him down.  
That had all happened in the blink of an eye and Poe knew. Something about this Rey girl was powerful and had helped him see what had become of his friend. He flickered his eyes and was back into the present. He felt his stomach tighten and found himself doubling over, breathing heavy. What was happening to him? He steadied himself upright again to see a big wookie climb off of the ship holding an unconscious Finn in his arms and cry out for help. Poe ran to him, knocking others out of his way to help him.  
~  
"You're Poe Dameron, aren't you?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Poe was crouched at the foot of Finn's bed, his head leaning against his hand. They were in a recovery room, Finn hooked up to several machines. He had been asleep for two days now. He turned around to see Rey standing reluctantly in the doorway. Poe smiled a lazy grin at her and beckoned for her to come in.  
"You must be the girl everyone's been talking about. Is it true, what I've heard?" he asked her as she stood beside him. He glanced up at her raising a brow, making her smile.  
"I must assume you've heard that I'm not very good with blasters." she chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I actually have heard that! But there's also a rumor going around that you're not so bad with a lightsaber." he nudged her thigh with his elbow.  
"It's hard to explain, so I don't want to go adding fuel to the fire of all these rumors. " she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "But I think you should know that you're pretty lucky to have met Finn." she nodded down at the sleeping man in front of them. "I suppose I have you to thank for all of this. I am the one who found your droid."  
"Oh yeah? Whatcha think of ol BB-8?" Poe chuckled.  
"One of the best in the galaxy." Rey smiled warmly at him. Poe couldn't help but feel a sense of calm being here with Rey. Something seemed oddly familiar about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She tapped his shoulder lightly. "I've come to get you for a meeting with the general."  
"Yeah, I figured that's the reason you came for me." Poe stood up and stretched. "Let's go see what this is about."  
"Oh, I know exactly what it's about." Rey opened the door to the hallway. "We've found the rest of the map."  
~  
A week had gone by since Rey had left for her journey. Poe had felt something strange all around him when she had gone. It was peculiar to him how he was suddenly so aware of the atmosphere all around him. He was out doing a perimeter check that evening with two of his squadron members, checking for any signs of The First Order. Being the great pilot he was, Poe was able to fly with ease while having a great deal on his mind. For one, he couldn't help but think that he needed to be there whenever Finn woke up. "If he wakes up." Poe thought to himself, immediately shaking the thought from his head.  
"Commander, come in. Rapier One, ya there?" Poe heard Iolo buzz in his ear.  
"Rapier Three, I'm here. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind today." Poe shifted in his seat, turning his ship to lead the three of them farther north.  
"Rapier One." Kare` buzzed in. "You've been saying that ever since our victory. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Rapier two, you've got nothing to worry about." Poe responded. BB-8 made a noise meaning that Poe had sounded very unconvincing. Poe frowned, glancing back at his droid.  
"Listen Poe, you don't have to act tough for us." Iolo chimed in. "We can tell you've been extremely distracted. If you want, Kare` and I can take care of the patrols for the next few days. Give you some time to yourself."  
Poe mulled it over in his head, wondering if staying grounded for a few days would help clear his mind or just make it worse. Being out of the pilot's seat for a while could be refreshing, Poe considered.  
"Rapier Three, I think I might have to take you up on your offer." Poe steered them over a vast open water, the setting suns turning the sky vibrant shades of oranges and purples.  
"Sure, let him have it easy, Iolo." Kare` joked from the other end of the link. Poe just smiled as he turned them back to the direction of the base.  
Once Poe had parked his X-wing and left the top part of his orange suit unzipped around his waist, revealing a sweat soaked grey t shirt, he started to make his way back to his room. BB-8 trailed alongside him in the long corridor. Instead of making the right to head to the upstairs living quarters, Poe found himself keeping straight and heading toward the medical wing. BB-8 beeped at him questioningly, tilting his half dome head toward him. Poe chuckled.  
"Yeah, buddy, we're going to see Finn again." Poe responded, letting his fingers lightly graze the top of the droid as he walked. They neared the sliding glass doors to the med bay, but the doors were locked. Poe dug around his pocket to fish out a key card that was only supposed to be for authorized personnel(which he was not) but a kind nurse who felt a bit sorry for him had given it to him for this reason. To visit Finn whenever he pleased. The doors slid open and Poe moved forward, immediately feeling a shiver go down his back as a result of the intense air conditioning. Poe slid his suit lazily back over his arms and made his way to Finn's room. Walking in, Poe flopped down in his usual chair and breathed in deeply, taking in the sight of Finn sleeping soundly as always. The room was dark, other than the light that came from a monitor above Finn's head that cast a warm blue glow around them. BB-8 was quietly rocking back and forth beside him, knowing better than to make any noise. Poe leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how his life had changed so quickly. Less than a year ago, he was a pilot for the republic, questioning where his loyalties lie and unsure of who he was as a person. Now he was what some people would call a war hero. Commander Black Leader is what most knew him by. The daring pilot who led his squadron into battle, saving countless planets. It was all so surreal.  
Poe stared at Finn's calm sleeping body, his eyes growing heavy from the exhaustion of that night's flight and earlier workout. How could someone he barely knows mean so much to him? Poe constantly had this knot in his stomach since the moment he had locked eyes with Rey. It was a kind of revelation, but also made him uneasy. The only other time he had felt this unease was when he was captured by Kylo Ren. It was different though. Ren had tortured him and dug into his mind, revealing everything he needed to find the map to Luke Skywalker, but also had witnessed Poe's most intimate memories. Some he had never told anyone about. He remembered the one memory that mattered to him most and Kylo had pried it from his mind, intruding on one of the best moments of Poe's life; the first time his mother had taken him to fly in her Y-wing. Poe felt the beginnings of tears form in his eyes and decided to try not to think of it. But the worst part about it was he couldn't think of his most cherished memory without remembering when Kylo Ren had taken it from him.  
"Where am I?" Finn mumbled quietly, his eyes flickering open. Poe snapped back to reality and jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. Suddenly, he was on his knees at Finn's bedside with his hand on Finn's cheek.  
"Hey, pal." Poe whispered softly. Finn's eyes were wide open now and he was starting to breathe heavily. "Don't worry, you're safe."  
"Where's Rey?" Finn tried to sit up, but Poe softly pushed him back down. The question stung, Poe realized. It shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.  
"She's fine, Finn. Perfectly safe. Just try to relax, alright?" Poe spoke soothingly, looking directly into his eyes. "I'll just run and get a nurse really qui-"  
"No!" Finn grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me." He pleaded. Poe opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off once again. This time, by two med-droids rushing in and shooing him out. Poe obeyed reluctantly and the door slammed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Leia talks with Finn about his importance in the Resistance and Poe tries to gain Finn's affection by bringing him baked goods.

The morning came and Finn was awake once more, this time not panicking as much as he had the night before. He sat upright for a moment, wincing from the pain searing in his back. Everything was becoming clearer the longer he was awake, and about twenty minutes after he had been awake, he heard a knock on the door. A second later, General Leia eased the door open and poked her head in.  
"Ya decent?" she asked, her eyes closed. Finn cracked a smile at the sight.  
"Yeah, come on in, General." his voice was raspy and unaccustomed to speaking.  
"You gave us a big scare, Finn. Everyone's been really worried about you." Leia said as she crossed the room and took a seat next to his bed. Finn felt his heart flutter at those words. People were actually worried about him?  
"How long have I been out? Where's Rey?" Finn didn't hide the concern on his face. Leia lightly touched her hand to his, making him jump slightly.  
"It's only been a little more than a week, Finn. Rey isn't here." she cast her gaze to the ground, trying to find the right words to say. "It's all complicated. Can you tell me what you remember?" she asked, still holding onto his hand. Finn was glad she did.  
"The last thing I remember is fighting Ren. He had just hurt Rey and knocked her out... So I started to fight him with the lightsaber." his eyebrows knit together as he tried to recall everything.  
"Rey fought him back." Leia told him. "She was able to use the force to get the lightsaber back and she beat him. Finn, she held her own against him."  
"Wait, did you say she used the force? She's a jedi?" Finn asked.  
"It's not that simple. There's more to it than that, and it's not my place to explain it." she shook her head at him.  
"She defeated Kylo? Did she kill him? How was she able to beat him?" Finn had so many questions. Nothing seemed to compute.  
"He's still alive. She's stronger than you think, Finn."  
"Oh, I know she's strong." Finn laughed a little, recalling their first meeting when she knocked him on his ass.  
"She has her own mission. Her own journey, away from the resistance and the First Order... This is something much bigger than all of us. We found the rest of the map to Luke and she went to find him." Leia smiled at him, her brown eyes rimming with tears.  
Finn was speechless. How was any of this possible? How did his life change so drastically in such a short time? The look on his face betrayed him and Leia gave his hand a squeeze.  
"When do you need me to leave?" was the only thing Finn could think to ask. "I can get out of your hair as soon as I can walk." he added. Leia just looked at him, dumbfounded.  
"Where do you plan on going? You're absolutely more than welcome to stay. Hell, I'd love it if you stayed. You're very valuable to the Resistance and important to me. You've proven your worth very quickly, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. You've done so much for us, Finn." she said, a sincere look in her eyes.  
"Do you mean that?" Finn wasn't sure what to feel. A warm, new feeling washed over him at the sight of this wise old general welcoming him with open arms.  
"Of course I do." Leia let go of his hand and stood. "I think you need some more rest, but we'll talk more about what you can do around here once you're back on your feet. Take your time, though. Do what feels right to you." she smiled once more and crossed the room to the door.  
"General?" Leia stopped and turned. "Is Poe around?" Finn asked.  
"Actually," she smiled and opened the door, revealing Poe on the other side. "He's been waiting for you to wake up for some time now." Poe looked flabbergasted and quickly ran a hand through his dark hair. Finn grinned ear to ear. "I'll leave you two alone then." She passed Poe as he entered. He was dirty, with his pilot uniform zipped up to just his waist. He smiled an awkward grin at Finn and approached him reluctantly.  
"How long have you been waiting, exactly?" Finn teased, looking up at him with his eyebrow raised. Poe let out a breathy laugh and looked down at his feet, a hand going up to his hair once again.  
"A while." Poe stepped around the chair and sat in it. "But not as long as they said I was going to have to wait." he looked at Finn with a strangely serious look on his face. "They were telling me you could've possibly entered an extreme coma that could have lasted months or even years."  
"It sorta feels that way. I almost feel like this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up back in my bed with the First Order." Finn leaned his head back on his pillow again, not feeling the need to be as formal with the General out of the room.  
"Well that's not gonna happen." Poe put both of his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "You're here to stay." he winked at Finn. Finn gave him a half smile,  
then felt another sharp pain in his back, making him wince.  
"I'm glad you're here, ya know. It's kinda crazy, isn't it?" Finn was shaking his head. "I barely know you, but I trust you more than almost anyone."  
"Almost?" Poe raised his brows at him, laughter in his tone. "What have I done that's not trustworthy?"  
"Well, you were pretty quick to get rid of your jacket. I'm thinking it must be a cheap thing you stole off some unsuspecting Jakkuian." Finn joked.  
"Oh, so I'm a thief now, am I?" Poe leaned forward, lightly brushing a fist against Finn's shoulder. Just then, a nurse came in.  
"Glad to see you finally have your most anticipated reunion, Mr. Dameron, but I have some tests to run on Finn." the stern older man nodded to Finn. Poe turned to look at Finn, a light blush on his face and he grabbed his shoulder.  
"I'll be back later, alright?" Poe stood, still holding onto his shoulder. Finn nodded, trying not to smile too big.  
"Get outta here, man. You're starting to stink the place up." Finn teased him. The nurse eyed them both, unamused. Poe backed out of the room and cast a final wave before turning and leaving.  
After the tests were run, Finn was assisted to the refresher where he cleaned up and was able to stretch out. His back felt as if it were on fire as he stood under the icy water. He grasped onto the siderails to hold himself up until he couldn't stand anymore. His arms shuddered under his weight and he squatted to the floor. He had never felt so weak. Physically, he felt drained and it were as if his legs were hollow and gravity was pulling him down. He was still trying to grasp at what his life was now. There was so much he needed to learn... So much he needed to see. He wanted to help with the resistance as much as he could, but what could he even do? Finn wrapped his arms around his knees and rested the side of his head against the refresher door. General Leia had been convincing when she told him she cared about him, but he couldn't be so sure about others. Who would trust a traitor like him?  
Finn tapped the buttons on the wall to stop the water and tried to stand. After trying a couple times with no luck, he called out for help. He learned his nurse's name was Volla during the tests ran earlier and he ended up not being as uptight as he liked to portray. Volla helped Finn dry off and get into a fresh set of clothes. The simple white t shirt and grey sweatpants getup wasn't unlike the casual attire he used to wear as a stormtrooper, Finn thought.  
"I hope these clothes work for you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible as you recover. The clothes they brought you in with have been washed and put away under your bed, if you were wondering." Volla told him as he guided him back into his room.  
"What about the jacket?" Finn suddenly remembered his jacket that Poe had given to him, then thought of the scar running down his back.  
"The jacket..." Volla trailed, bending over and dragging it out from under the bed. "Wasn't quite so lucky." he held up the leather jacket that was almost torn in two. Finn felt his voice catch in his throat abruptly as he opened his mouth to reply, unable to say anything. "I'm sure we can attempt to mend it." Volla smiled at him earnestly.  
"Just... don't throw it out, okay? It's one of my only possessions." Finn replied, thinking of everything he owned. His clothes he wore the day he left the First Order, the blaster that Han had given him, and Poe's jacket. Volla folded it carefully, seeing what it meant to Finn, and set it at the foot of his bed. With a pat on Finn's leg, the elderly nurse left him alone. Finn sat on the edge of the bed for a couple minutes, not wanting to lay on his back again. He fiddled around, flipping through books that were on the table next to his bed, but couldn't focus. All he could think of is when Poe would be back.  
Hours later, Finn was stretched out face down on his bed, starting to nod off. He'd managed to keep himself awake all day, which hadn't been too difficult with Volla checking in on him every thirty minutes or so. Finn was terrified to go to sleep again. A quick rap on the door made Finn open his eyes wide and jolt upward a little too quickly. He hissed in pain and grunted out a, "Come in."  
"Hey, Finn. How are ya?" Poe pushed the door in with one hand and had a small box in the other. Poe quickly realized Finn was in pain and rushed to him, setting the box on the bedside table. "Ah, Finn, what'd you do?" Poe's concern was plain on his face. Finn turned slowly onto his side to face him, feeling his breath being knocked out of him at the sight of Poe. He was standing over him, his hair damp and combed back, starting to curl at the ends. It looked as though he hadn't shaved his face in a week. The shadow on his face was accompanied by heavy dark bags under his eyes, but Finn couldn't help but think he looked... really good.  
"Ahh, I'm fine." Finn squeezed his eyes shut tight and buried his face into the mattress, embarrassed to be caught in this state. "Just a little sore."  
"I couldn't imagine. You've been through hell." Poe sat on the edge of the bed, very close to Finn, pushing up the sleeves of his longsleeve black shirt. Finn dared to look up at him and couldn't help but laugh. Poe was staring at him with such concern on his face, it was almost otherworldly to him. The only other person who had ever looked at him this way was Rey. "Come on, you can't just brush it off like that. Do you wanna talk about it?" Poe leaned in closer to him.  
"I honestly want to get my mind off of it for a while, if that's alright." Finn started to sit up and felt Poe's hands softly grip his shoulders to help hoist him upright.  
"Of course. Hey, I brought something for ya." Poe cracked his lazy grin at him and reached over to the box he had brought in with him. "I know for a FACT you haven't had these before." he sounds eager as he held out the open box toward him.  
"Is it like a bread?" Finn grabbed a piece of food from the box, turning it over in his hands.  
"I guess you're gonna have to taste it and find out." Poe leaned onto his elbow as he said this, taking a bite of one of the pastries. Finn nibbled reluctantly and was absolutely delighted at how sweet it was. He'd never tasted anything so delicious. He finished it in two bites and reached for another.  
"What ARE these things? They're amazing!" Finn exclaimed through mouthfuls.  
"Old family recipe. My dad used to bake these for everyone we knew. Now I make them for my buds around here and they're always raving about em, so... I figured I'd make some for you." Poe was grinning nervously and not looking Finn directly in the eye.  
"You made these? So not only can you fly anything, but you're one hell of a baker too? What can't you do?" Finn spouted, not hiding his admiration. Poe continued to blush.  
"It's nothing, really! I'm glad you like them." Poe finally made eye contact and Finn felt a flutter in his stomach. "I meant to give some to Rey before she left, but I wasn't able to get around to making any in time."  
"She would love them." Finn was suddenly saddened thinking about Rey. He assumed Poe picked up on it because he decided to change the subject.  
"So your nurse tells me you're going to need some physical conditioning to get back into shape. How do you feel about that?" he questioned.  
"I'm not sure. Anytime something like this happened in the First Order, they were quick to replace us and didn't waste time on people too far gone like I am." he said, completely unfazed.  
"Too far gone?" Poe's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You're gonna be just fine, Finn. No way you're too far gone. Yeah, it's gonna take some time to get back on your feet, but we're patient. The people here are different than the First Order scum. For one, we actually give people names, not just designation numbers."  
"Well I know that much is true." Finn raised his brows at him, letting out a breathy chuckle. "I'm just not used to it, is all."  
"It'll take some time, but we're patient. This is what the Resistance is all about. We care." Poe laid his hand on Finn's knee. "I'm gonna try and pull some strings to see if I can be the one to help you get back to full strength."  
"Really?" Finn was taken aback. "Why?" he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn't go back on it.  
"I just... figured you'd like a familiar face. I don't have to if you don't want." Poe was shaking his head. "I don't mind. If you want me to back off, I understand." he quickly took his hand off of his knee.  
"No, it's not that! I'd love it if you did. I don't know a whole lot of people here. It would be nice." Finn tried to recover. Poe looked relieved.  
"Good." he grabbed the pastry box. "Want the last one?" he asked, pushing the box toward Finn.  
"What kind of question is that?" Finn grabbed the pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is going slow, but the next chapter will be much more exciting! I decided to lay some solid ground between them before they get too cozy. I'm gonna try to alternate the point of view every chapter so I can focus on their own internal problems that don't just involve them being dorks in love with eachother. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessika teases Poe. Poe and General Leia discuss the weird feelings Poe has been having.

A week had gone by since Finn had woken up. Poe had been by to visit him multiple times a day, but he knew he couldn't get by with slacking off anymore.  
"So are you ever gonna fly again or am I the new squadron leader?" Jessika poked at him as they ate breakfast in the mess hall. It was scattered with a only a few early birds, Jessika being one of them because she was leading a mission that day. Poe hadn't been able to sleep that well the night before. He'd been having nightmares again.  
"Real funny, Jess. I'll be back soon enough." he took a bite of toast in between words, hoping she didn't bring up the reason he'd been missing.  
"You must have it bad for this guy, huh?" she winked at him, standing up to leave. "Look, it's no secret. The guys and I have a bet about how soon you'll make it official, so help me out and make it quick?" she was only teasing, but Poe couldn't help but feel annoyed.  
"C'mon, Jess, it's not like that. He's just a buddy. He needed someone and I don't mind helping out." Poe argued.  
"Whatever you say, Dameron. I didn't know you liked em younger." she threw in one last retort before turning to leave the hall. Poe felt his face flush with embarrassment. Had he really been so obvious? BB-8 nudged his leg softly and whistled.  
"Yeah, pal, we're sitting this one out today. We're gonna see if Finn's ready to get on his feet." Poe smiled lovingly at the droid. He finished his breakfast and they left the hall. Walking down the empty corridor, Poe felt as if he had a million things running through his mind. Was Jessika serious about everybody knowing? He had never talked to anyone in the resistance about his sexuality before. It wasn't because he wasn't comfortable enough around them, it just never had come up. Romance was never really a big deal to him before. He'd done the whole relationship thing years ago and it ended badly enough for Poe to want to put his entire focus on his piloting. It had been about two years since Poe had even kissed anyone, but he hadn't missed it. Until now.  
"Poe? Are you alright?" a voice behind Poe made him jump. He turned around and saw Leia leaning out of the doorway to a conference room.  
"Oh, hey general. Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to check on Finn." he beckoned to the direction he was heading with a thumb over his shoulder.  
"Will you come in here with me? I need to talk with you about something." she slid back into the room. Poe's heart started pounding. Was she upset with him for not following through with his duties? Did she overhear someone talking about him and Finn? Poe swallowed his fears and followed her into the room, BB-8 trailing behind him.  
"What's going on?" Poe sat at the table across from her, folding his hands on the table in front of him.  
"I've sensed that you're under some stress. More than usual. Is there anything you need to discuss with me?" Leia's warm brown eyes were concerned and the tone of her voice was that of a worried mother. Poe felt himself relax.  
"Actually, I've had a couple things on my mind." his voice softened. "Ever since the Starkiller victory, I've been having vivid nightmares about... About your son." Poe cast his gaze downward. "You would think that would've happened after he had captured me, but these nightmares didn't start until after the victory. Rey... she's force sensitive. Well, I think she showed me what happened to her and Finn when she fought him." Poe looked up at her, expecting her to be upset, or even angry, but she just listened intently. "Is that possible?"  
"Yes, Poe, it is." Leia had wistfulness in her eyes as she said this. "How else have you been feeling?"  
"I sense when things are going to happen. It's not like I can see the future or anything, but I just get these vibes. It's a little hard to explain." Poe leaned in, running a hand through his hair.  
"I understand completely, Poe. I used to feel that way too." she smiled reassuringly.  
"You did? What do you mean?" Poe asked.  
"You know exactly what it means. The force is strong in you. I've felt it for a long time, ever since you were a kid. I've just been waiting for you to feel it too."  
"Are you sure? Don't most people realize they're one with the force when they're much younger?" he asked.  
"Sometimes it isn't as strong in certain people. It's nothing you should feel bad about."  
"I'm kinda having a hard time taking this in. I feel like I've known for a while, but I was never sure." Poe rested his head in his hands. "Does this mean I need to become a jedi?"  
"That's up to you. Your path is and always will be your choice, so you need to do what feels right to you. Nobody else can make that decision for you." Leia nodded, her face firm. Poe just let his hand cover half of his face and started to laugh.  
"This is unbelievable." he chuckled. "I thought I was naturally good at piloting, but I guess there was more to it than that."  
"Oh, don't say that! You know you're the best I've got." she looked at him fondly, a twinkle in her eye that made Poe feel warm inside. "If there's anything else you'd like to discuss, we might need to do it soon. I've scheduled a meeting in here and it starts in ten minutes."  
"Oh, okay. No Problem." Poe stood and walked to the door before reluctantly turning around. "Well, there is one thing. How would you feel if I took it upon myself to help Finn recover? Like, work with him in the gym and everything?" Poe looked at her hopefully, but trying to remain casual.  
"You aren't fooling anyone, Poe Dameron. But you know I can't say no to you." she stood up to hug him. Poe hugged her back and thought of how she reminded him so much of his mother. "Now get outta here. I expect Finn is waiting on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short! The next one will be much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the characters Kare` and Iolo from the book "Star Wars: Before the Awakening" by Greg Rucka. I know it's not entirely accurate to the movie, but I really liked those characters. I tried to make Poe have a similar vision to the one Rey had when she touched the lightsaber, but this one triggered by another person sensitive to the force. I really wanted Poe to be able to see what had happened to Finn and not just hear about it.


End file.
